Detective
The Detective is one of the ten primary classes. He is styled after the classic late 19th century Private Eyes, and so he wears a brown coat and only uses a revolver. The detective is a fast class due to the light weight of his weapon and can bunny-hop almost as fast as Run N Gun. However, his weapon has a slow rate of fire, but does incredible damage, and is effective at medium to medium-long ranges. This makes Detective into a great ambush class because when you turn a corner to face an enemy, you do not need to spend further time on closing distance, like Vince or Run N Gun or going into the scope mode like Hunters or Marksmen: you can just shoot them. If they are are a Hunter or already halfway wounded, any shot will do; otherwise, aim for the head to leave them with residual HP, bunny-hop to the side (ideally behind some object) to dodge retaliation while your revolver readies for a second shot, then finish them. If you are facing Vince at a close to medium range, it's best to hop backward while shooting, to deny him his devastating close-range blast. Against other classes, you can just fire at the enemy without using the sights if at very close ranges. At long ranges, you can get Longshot points, but this necessitates you standing mostly still and becoming an easy target, so don't try this against Hunters or Marksmen unless you are certain they haven't noticed you yet; try finding cover and alternate routes to close distance, if possible. Detective is often considered a Hunter counter because both classes one-shot each other with a head or body shot (shots to arms or legs usually leave either target with a sliver of health left). The detective has an additional advantage of having 6 shots instead of 3 and a slightly better fire rate. Hunter is obviously advantaged at long and very long ranges, but the default maps are carefully engineered to avoid those, so this is only relevant during the custom games. In the team modes, Detective functions well when paired with a Run N Gun or Agent; they can both run around the map together, the former taking off much of the enemy players' health, and the latter finishing them off with his spray of bullets before Detective's second shot is ready. Triggerman can also provide the same covering fire, but may not always keep up with the Detective. * The class and the weapon were present from the start. Disclaimer: This is in no way an example of "pro" Detective/Revolver gameplay. This is just a demonstration of a basic Detective strategy. * This class had originally appeared in the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io This Detective used a Deagle instead of a revolver. The Deagle also dealt 50 damage instead of 63. He also had a secondary weapon, a single-shot grenade launcher. It is also a good counter to the game's Hunter counterpart. * In between Vertix and Krunker, there was karnage.io, a game that was 3D but was still played from a top-down perspective. This game did not have a Detective, but it had Franklin, who wore a purple jacket, but otherwise played very similarly. He carried a revolver that dealt 65 damage and had 50 shots, and a grenade launcher with 5 grenades. If those ever ran out, the players had to pick up ammo on the map, due to the lack of infinite reloads. Category:Classes